Bolton Wanderers F.C.
Phil Parkinson | coach = | currentleague = League One | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 23rd (relegated) | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.bwfc.co.uk }} Bolton Wanderers Football Club is an English professional football club based in Bolton. The club currently competes in EFL League One, the third tier of English football. The club was formed as Christ Church Football Club in 1874, and adopted its current name in 1877. Founder members of the Football League, Bolton have spent the highest number of seasons of any club in the top flight without winning the title (the 2011–12 season was their 73rd, non-consecutive year in the top flight). The closest they have come to the title is third in the First Division on three occasions (1891–92, 1920–21 and 1924–25). As of 2014, the club has spent more seasons in the top division than any other club outside the current Premier League. Bolton were a successful cup side in the 1920s, winning the FA Cup three times. The club won the cup a fourth time in 1958. A leaner spell followed, reaching a nadir in 1987 when the club spent a season in the Fourth Division. The club regained top-flight status in 1995 after a 15-year absence. In a period of relative success, the club qualified for the UEFA Cup twice, reaching the last 32 in 2005–06 and the last 16 in 2007–08. The club played at Burnden Park for 102 years from 1895. In 1997 it moved out of town to the Reebok Stadium, named after long-term club sponsor Reebok. The stadium was renamed the Macron Stadium from July 2014 after the club's new sponsor. Players :As of 31 January 2019. Current squad (captain) Out on loan Honours Football League *'Second Division/Championship' **Champions: 1908–09, 1977–78, 1996–97 **Runners-up: 1899–1900, 1904–05, 1910–11, 1934–35 **Play-off Winners: 1995, 2001 **Play-off Runners-up: 1999 **Play-off Semi-finalists: 2000 *'Third Division/League One' **Champions: 1972–73 **Runners-up: 1992–93, 2016–17 **Play-off Runners-up: 1991 **Play-off Semi-finalists: 1990 *'Fourth Division/League Two' **Third: 1987–88 Overall League Performance * Division 1/Premier League: 1888–1899, 1900–1903, 1905–1908, 1909–1910, 1911–1933, 1935–1964, 1978–1980, 1995–1996, 1997–1998, 2001–2012 (73 seasons) * Division 2/Championship: 1899–1900, 1903–1905, 1908–1909, 1910–1911, 1933–1935, 1964–1971, 1973–1978, 1980–1983, 1993–1995, 1996–1997, 1998–2001, 2012–2016, 2017–2019 (32 seasons) * Division 3/League 1: 1971–1973, 1983–1987, 1988–1993, 2016–17, 2019– (12 seasons) * Division 4/League 2: 1987–1988 (1 season) Cup Competitions *'FA Cup' **Winners: 1923, 1926, 1929, 1958 **Runners-up: 1894, 1904, 1953 **Semi-finalists: 1889, 1896, 1915, 1935, 1946, 2000, 2011 *'Football League Cup' **Runners-up: 1995, 2004 **Semi-finalists: 1977, 2000 *'FA Charity Shield' **Winners: 1958 *'Football League Trophy' **Champions: 1989 **Runners-up: 1986 ;Reserves and Others * Football League War Cup Winners (1) – 1945 * Premier League Asia Trophy Winners (1) – 2005 * Peace Cup Runners up (1) – 2007 * Carlsberg Cup Winners (1) – 2010 * Lancashire Senior Cup Winners (12) – 1886, 1891, 1912, 1922, 1925, 1927, 1932, 1934, 1939 (shared with Preston North End), 1948, 1989, 1991 * Central League Champions – 1955, 1995 * Premier Reserve League North Champions – 2007 * Manchester Senior Cup 1922, 1963, 2015 * Professional Development League North, Champions - 2018 External links *Official website *Bolton Wanderers Supporters' Association Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. Category:Clubs Category:English clubs Category:Football League One clubs